


Every Kiss, It Gets A Little Sweeter

by Lulu_Horan



Series: They Don't Know About Us [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bruises, Champagne, Cheating, Cruelty, Domestic Violence, Eating Disorder, First Time, Fluff, Forced Relationship, Frottage, Guns, I Had To, I Ship It, Infidelity, Kinda, Language, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mixed feelings, Oh god, Porn, Possessiveness, Rape, Rimming, Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Speech impediment, Sweetness, Threats of Violence, Violence, bumhole bleeding, but im putting sandy beales next bc hot, change of heart, confused feelings, idk - Freeform, louis changes his mind about not wanting zayn, no one dies okay, obsessed!Niall, omfg zouis is so cute, selective mutism, stutter, there's probably more but i can't remember, this is gonna be a long list, why is shoney in all my fics i, ziall, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn hates Niall.</p><p>Or does he?</p><p>Or the one where Niall is a possessive controlling not-really boyfriend, and Zayn just loves Louis.</p><p>AND DONT READ IT IF YOU HAVENT READ THE FIRST PART. YOU WILL ONLY CONFUSE YOURSELF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Kiss, It Gets A Little Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> There is no explanation for why this took 5 months.
> 
> Okay, yes there is. I have a lot of issues okay.
> 
> But anyway, it's here now and it's good. But there kind of a cliffhanger ending?
> 
> LOVE YOU BYE
> 
> ALSO, IDK IF I SAID IT, BUT THIS STORY WAS INSPIRED BY 'Serial Killer' BY 'lovebites' ITS REALLY GOOD GO READ IT ... AFTER THIS

Zayn tried, he really did try, to hate his new life. He tried to hate the designer clothes, tried to hate the art studio, the limos, five star restaurants, five star hotels, the huge indoor pool, the jacuzzi, the delicious meals provided by the live-in chef...everything. Strangely enough, he couldn't. The only thing wrong with the picture was that Louis wasn't by his side, Niall was.

This made the brunette tense up in his blonde (he hated to say it) boyfriend's arms, as they were having a lazy day in bed.

"You okay, babe?" Niall asked, kissing his temple, and Zayn sighed. The thing is, Niall wasn't such a bad boyfriend. Sure, he was controlling and possessive, but he really did everything in his power to make sure Zayn was always comfortable.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not," the Irishman frowned. "You should go get a massage, or soak in the hot tub. You've been really stressed lately."

Zayn whined in protest, feeling much too comfortable to move. "I'm fine, N-Ni, you worry too m-much."

"Alright, but don't come crying to me when you get gray hair before you're thirty."

"You'll be the one with g-gray hair, grandpa."

Niall laughed then, drawing Zayn closer. "Just go get a massage, lazy bones."

"Carry me?"

"No way. It's not even that far."

"P-Please?" Zayn looked up through his eyelashes.

"As cute as you are, no."

He pretended to sigh. "Okay, well, I guess I'll just go and let the m-masseure rub his hands _all_ over me." He grinned as Niall's eyes darkened in jealousy.

"Okay, forget it. You're not going anywhere. I'll give you a bloody massage myself. Turn over."

Zayn complied, pulling his shirt over his head before lying on his belly. Soon, calloused fingers were digging into his back and he sighed in relief as the kinks and knots were worked out of his muscles. He couldn't hold back a moan as Niall dug deeper, making him relax immensely. It was moments like that that kept him going through the difficult times.

The massage was over much too soon for Zayn's liking, but he wasn't going to complain. "Turn around so I can see you," Niall murmured in his ear, and he groaned mentally, because he knew Niall wanted to snog. But he didn't want to make the blonde angry, so he hastily obeyed.

Niall took his time to admire the older boy, sweeping his eyes over every inch of his face. "Beautiful," he said finally, stroking lightly over the older boy's cheekbones. "You're so fucking beautiful, baby."

Zayn flushed in embarrassment, turning his head away. "Thanks," he muttered under his breath. A hand gripped his chin, forcing him to face forward as lips pressed into his. They kissed almost sweetly for a moment, before Niall turned more demanding, licking hotly into Zayn's mouth.

"So fucking pretty." Niall tucked his head into Zayn's neck, sucking harshly on the olive skin. "Mine. Tell me you're mine."

"I'm y-yours, Ni," he whimpered as his neck was abused. "Niall...oh f-f-fuck..." Zayn bit his lip to shut himself up as his pants were removed, revealing his semi. Niall removed his own pants and reached for the lube on the nightstand.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, babe," he murmured, popping it open and slicking his cock with it. Replacing the lube, he hovered over Zayn, lowering himself between Zayn's open legs, said boy wrapping his legs around Niall's hips as he rutted against him.

"Oh fuuuck," Zayn whined as their cocks slid together, creating a delicious friction. "Fuck, Ni..."

"You're so pretty for me, babe," the blonde said, thrusting faster. "Shit, Z!" He dipped his head to suck at his jaw. "You're gonna make me come all over you."

"N-Niall," the older boy gasped, digging his nails into his lover's back. "Ni, please...ohhhh..."

"Fuck, your fucking _face_!" Niall moaned, rocking his hips faster into Zayn's. "You're so fucking hot, _fuck_ I'm gonna come!" He glanced down to watch the two red pricks rubbing together, creating a heavenly friction. "Fuck yeah...aw _yes_ , Z, so fucking perfect."

Zayn was whining pathetically at the praise, bucking his hips faster. "Fuuuuck! N-Niall!" He gave a loud moan as he came, throwing his head back, squeezing his eyes closed so hard, he saw stars.

"You came all over my dick, babe," Niall said, his pupils blown. "D'you know how fucking hot that is? I...fuckfuckfuck...Zayn!" He cried as he released all over his stomach. "Oh fuck, you're so hot."

Zayn only blinked sleepily, letting his legs fall to the mattress as he yawned. Niall went into the bathroom to get a wet towel to clean them up with. He discarded it onto the floor when he was finished and crawled into the bed next to Zayn.

"I'm sleepy, N-Ni," he yawned as the Irishman looked on fondly.

"Then get some sleep, love. I'll order food when you wake up okay?"

He smiled happily. "Kay."

"I love you, baby."

Zayn only hummed, already half sleep. He jolted awake when he felt a sharp pain in his side, to find Niall pinching him. "N-Niall–!"

"I said I love you. Say it back to me. Tell me you love me." He twisted the older boy's flesh harder, making him squeak in pain.

"I l-love you t-too."

Niall released his bruising skin with a smile and kissed him. "Love you so much babe."

"L-Love you too. M-May I sleep n-now?" he asked timidly, ducking his head.

"Of course, baby. Sleep tight."

"Thank you," Zayn sighed as he was spooned tightly, a possessive arm holding him against Niall's chest, and he was tired enough to still drop off almost immediately, but he didn't feel as peaceful, only sad.

♥

"I c-c-can't do it, Lou."

"Yes you can!" Louis protested from the other end of the phone. "And why do you have to ask his permission anyways?"

"It's n-not asking, it's l-letting him know that I w-won't be home for a few d-days," Zayn lied smoothly, biting his lip.

"And the problem is what, exactly?"

"There isn't a p-problem."

"Liar. If there wasn't a problem, you wouldn't still be on the phone with me right now. What are you nervous about?"

"N-Nothing, I–"

"That bastard isn't hurting you, is he?" Louis asked, suddenly suspicious.

Zayn swallowed harshly. "C-Calm down, Lou. You always assume the worst with everyone."

"You didn't answer my question," his friend deadpanned, and Zayn knew that his expression was a stern one even though they couldn't see each other.

"Well...um..."

"I'm going to slit his throat," Louis hissed, and Zayn could hear shuffling from his end.

"What are you d-doing?"

"I'm coming over there to beat the lights out of him for touching you, duh."

"Louis, no! Y-You can't! It isn't a big d-deal!"

"It is when it comes to you."

"L-Louis, please don't."

The older man sighed. "I don't want to have to worry about your safety."

"You don't. It doesn't happen often, on-only when I'm stupid."

"You're never stupid, Zayn!" Louis shouted furiously. "He's just a little boy who found someone insecure and uses that against you! He's a fucking coward!"

"Lou, please j-just calm down," Zayn sighed. "Everything will be okay. I'm g-gonna go talk with him now, ok-kay?"

"Don't let him hurt you."

"He w-won't. I'll call you l-later."

"Okay. Bye, Z. Love you."

"L-Love you too, L-Lou. Bye."

Zayn hung up the phone, sighing sadly. He wished, with everything that he had, that he'd never went to that bloody bar and met Niall bloody Horan. Then he would still be at his apartment, Louis coming over (or sleeping over) every day and night just because.

Biting his lip, he made his way out of the shared bedroom and through the large maze of the house to find the study, where he knew Niall was working. Tentatively, he knocked on the mahogany door, praying that Niall was in a good mood.

"Come in."

Zayn opened the door slowly, feeling relieved when Niall looked up and smiled.

"Hi, honey. What are you doing down here?"

"Oh, i-is it a bad t-time? I can c-come back later."

"It's never a bad time when it comes to you. Come sit." He patted his lap. "And close the door behind you."

Zayn did exactly what he was told, lowering himself shyly onto Niall's thighs and keeping his gaze on the floor as he played with his fingers. "I w-wanted to ask you s-something."

"Okay, ask away."

"Well, no, I ac-actually wanted to ask y-you _for_ something."

"Ask of anything, my love, and I'll give it to you. My baby will not want for anything." Niall lifted Zayn's chin and looked into his eyes curiously. "What is it that your heart desires?"

Staring into warm azure eyes, Zayn couldn't help but blurt it out. "I want to visit L-Louis." He watched as the blonde's gaze turned hard.

"For how long?"

"Th-Three days."

Niall seemed to think about it, staring off into space for a little while, Zayn fidgeting nervously in his lap, before turning back and smiling.

"Okay. How about tomorrow until Sunday?"

Zayn didn't squeal (he _didn't_ ), but he did hug Niall very tightly. "Sounds p-perfect!"

"Great! I'll just finish up this last email and then I'll go pack our bags."

Zayn pulled away with a frown. "Our b-bags?"

Niall chuckled. "You didn't think I was gonna let you go alone, did you?"

"Y-Yes..."

Niall shook his head. "Not with that fairy. It's either go with me, or you don't go."

"You have n-no right to talk ab-bout Louis that way!" Zayn spat, climbing out of his lap. "And I'm n-not something you own! I have m-my own mind, and I'll d-do what I p-please!"

Niall nodded twice before standing up as well. He studied Zayn's face for a moment, before reaching out and slapping him, hard, across the cheek, making him cry out and cradle the reddening flesh.

"Don't you ever fucking talk to me like that again. Are you out of your mind? Do you _want_ to make me angry?"

Instead of submitting like he normally would, Zayn only felt enraged.

"You may be angry, b-but I'm furious. How fucking d-dare you tell me that I can't g-go see the only person in this d-damn world that I ac-actually give a fuck about?"

"Are you saying you don't care about me?" Niall actually looked hurt.

"I don't give a flying fuck about you. Especially since y-you like to treat me like your personal p-punching bag." Zayn was almost shaking with rage. "You expect me to be happy in a r-relationship where there's no trust? You don't trust m-me enough to let me visit m-my friend for a weekend and I certainly d-don't trust you!"

"What do you mean, you don't trust me?" Zayn thought Niall had some nerve to look devastated.

"You know those t-times we go to bed and you're m-mad at me for whatever? Those are the nights I d-don't expect to wake up the n-next morning. Or, when I do, I think the f-food might be poisoned."

"You think I'd kill you?"

"Sometimes you almost do."

Niall shook his head. "The only thing I would kill you for is trying to leave me. And then I'd kill myself because I could never live without you."

Zayn gaped. There went his someday-maybe-escape plan. Niall stepped toward him and pulled him into a hard kiss.

"Fine, go to Louis' house. But let me tell you something." Amber met blue eyes as Niall gripped his upper arms harshly. "I want you back in this house by five Sunday evening. If you are late, I won't hesitate to kill your friend, and you will watch me."

"You're a monster," Zayn said, his eyes wide in horror.

"Go pack your things now because you're sleeping in the guest room. I don't want to see you until Sunday. Get out of my sight." Niall all but pushed him out of the door to the study, locking it behind him.

♥♥

"Zayn!" Louis shouted excitedly, jumping onto him, wrapping his arms and legs around the younger boy. "Z, baby, I missed you so much!"

"Louis," Zayn sighed in relief, squeezing him back tightly. They stood like that for a few minutes, just absorbing each other's presence. "I l-love you so much."

"I love you too. You know that."

When they pulled away, they both had tears on their faces. Louis stroked Zayn's cheeks gently with his thumbs, frowning when the younger boy winced.

"What?"

"It's noth–"

"Don't fucking lie to me!" Louis turned Zayn's head to see the injured skin. "Is that a fucking bruise?! Did he hit you?!"

"Lou, c-calm down please. I don't w-wanna talk about any of that while I'm here. Just you and me."

Louis looked doubtful, but relented. "Fine. How long are you staying?"

"Until Sunday. I h-have to be back by five."

Blue eyes glinted with mischief. "You should stay longer, and see what hap–"

"NO!" Zayn panicked, flushing when Louis frowned at him coldly, crossing his arms.

"Who the hell are you?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean, where's my Zaynie?"

"I'm still the same person, Lou..."

"You're not. You're changing, and I don't like it." Louis sighed then, picking up Zayn's bag. "Come on, then. You're still sleeping in my room," he huffed, picking up Zayn's heavy bag and carrying it to its destination.

Things went back to almost normal when Lou ordered pizza for dinner. They talked and laughed over the cheesy pepperoni, reminiscing about their high school mates, and the time Stan Lucas got drunk at school on a dare and puked on the phys ed coach.

"I still c-can't believe he did that!" Zayn laughed loudly.

"I tried telling him! I said, 'Stan, mate, it's not a good idea to drink a bottle of rum and chase it with whiskey.' Of course he didn't listen."

The younger boy leaned back in his seat, rubbing his full stomach. "This is great," he sighed contentedly. "I'm glad I came."

"I am too, babe," Louis smiled. "I'm kinda ready for bed now, though."

"Same. Shall w-we?"

"I think we shall."

They stumbled to the bathroom, giggling like school girls for no reason. They brushed their teeth before going into Lou's room and undressing. They were both only in pants, but they were used to each other by now.

"Goodnight, love," Louis said once they'd gotten in bed, leaning down to kiss Zayn.

"Goodnight." He turned the light off before spooning the smaller boy. He couldn't stay still though, flopping about uneasily.

"Alright, what is it?" Louis asked, turning the light back on. "What's got you so upset?"

Zayn sighed heavily. "W-Will you make love t-to me?"

Louis blinked twice. "Is that a serious question?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you wanted to save your first time for someone special?"

"I did, but y-you're probably the most sp-special person I'll meet." Zayn's tone was pleading, almost desperate. "Please?"

"Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?"

"I don't w-want it taken from me f-forcefully, like I know N-Niall would do. I want to g-give my virginity to someone I l-love, and there's no one I love m-more than you."

Louis peeled the blanket back and straddled Zayn, leaning down so they were face to face. "Are you sure about this?"

"P-Positive."

"This could change everything between us. We might become even more emotionally attached."

"I d-don't think that's possible."

"I love you."

"I l-love you too."

♥♥♥

Zayn started awake, feeling much too warm. He tried to move, only to wince at his sore bum. He blushed profusely, thinking of the night before, when Louis opened him slowly with his fingers, twisting and prodding them until Zayn was squirming.

Lou had slid easily into him, raw (after much arguing from Zayn about the fact that both of them were clean), wet and deep. They had laid so Zayn's back was to Louis, his left leg over both of Louis', allowing him to go in deep, making Zayn groan long and low because fuck, that hurt.

Lou's thrusts were slow, gentle, as he wrapped both arms around the younger boy, drawing out a whimper. "Relax, Z. I've got you, baby."

And Zayn did just that, groaning when Louis sped up and mewling when he slowed down, teasing the younger boy. "Fuck, Louuu," he cried as his prostate was pounded.

"Yeah? You feel good?"

"Sooo good...fuck y-yes... _oh_..."

"I love you so much, baby. You wanna come for me?" Louis wrapped his hand around Zayn's length and stroked it until he came with a high keen.

"L-Lou," he gasped, eyes rolling to the back of his head, whiting out from the pure pleasure. 

Louis' hips stuttered as he reached his high, emptying all his love into Zayn, kissing him softly as he pulled out. "How do you feel?"

"Awesome. I l-love you."

"I love you too. Always."

They chatted quietly, holding each other tightly, snuggled warmly under the duvet.

"Are you still feeling okay?" Louis asked, thumbing over Zayn's hipbone.

"I f-feel like I c-could be in love with y-you."

"Same here. I almost wish I were. Then you wouldn't be with that blonde prick."

"Lou, d-don't."

"Why not, Zayn? Are you content to be his punching bag for the rest of your life?"

Louis was getting angry and Zayn was panicking. "Lou, please–"

"I don't understand it! We moved away from your parents so you wouldn't have to go through that anymore!"

Zayn's heart ripped open as he sobbed. "I'm s-sorry."

"No, sweetheart, don't cry." Lou reached up and word a tear away. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Th-Then why did you?"

"I'm being all protective again, aren't I? It's my job to look out for you, babe."

"B-But–"

"But I've upset you. I'm sorry, love. Let me make it up to you. Turn over." 

Zayn obeyed as Louis grabbed an extra pillow and put it under Zayn's hips. "W-What are you doing?"

"Apologizing," Louis said before kissing the base of Zayn's spine. "I never want to hurt you." He dipped his head down before licking long and slow over the little hole in front of him, making Zayn tense underneath him.

"Oh g-god! Stop!"

"What's wrong?"

"It feels too good," he whined. "P-Please, no more."

"Z, baby, you need to relax. I've got you, okay? Just relax and trust me."

"Ok-kay."

Louis rimmed Zayn until he cried, alternating between long strokes with his tongue and little kitten licks. The younger boy was clutching the sheets beneath him in pleasured agony, tears running down his face as he babbled at Lou about "stopstopstop, oh g-god _yes_...please d–...fuck! Louuu so good..."

"Louis, I'm gonna come!" Zayn sobbed, pulling at his own hair. "L-Lou please!"

Louis pushed his tongue deeper, lapping at the hot, throbbing flesh gently until Zayn came with a loud cry, pushing onto Louis' tongue and clamping around it.

"Feel better?"

"No, you fucking d-dick. Now I'm sleepy," Zayn whined, too exhausted to move.

"Didn't I say I'll take care of you?"

Louis gently turned him on his side and ran to the bathroom to get a wet cloth to clean him up with. Throwing it in the hamper, he climbed back into bed and maneuvered then so they were spooning.

"How's that?"

"Good," Zayn slurred, already half sleep.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

♥♥♥♥

Niall was sitting at the dinner table when Zayn arrived at fifteen minutes to five Sunday evening. One of the butlers took his bag while another showed him into the dining room, seating him at the foot of the table, leaving him confused.

Hard blue eyes met his before looking down at his watch. Niall didn't look up again, only finished his salad.

Zayn ate as well, in complete, baffled silence. Usually, his meals were taken right next to Niall, the blonde man growling at anyone who lingered near Zayn too long, and even a few times on his lap. Either way, the two of them always chatted about one thing or another, but now, the silence was almost ringing in his ear.

"Um...d-did I do something wrong?"

"If I wanted to hear your voice, I would have talked to you," Niall snapped.

"I'm just w-wondering why you're ign-noring me."

Blue eyes looked up, gaze cold as ice. "What the hell did I just get finished saying?"

Zayn felt a spark of rebellion. "All _I'm_ saying is I refuse t-to be treated this way."

"Oh? What are you gonna do about it, princess?"

"I'm l-leaving. If I wanted to be t-treated this way, I would have stayed with my parents!" He stood from the table and marched over to the door. He unlocked and opened it and heard a gun cock behind him.

"Take one step out of that door and I'll shoot."

Zayn closed the door again before turning around and facing Niall, who was standing across the large entrance hall. He thought back to just the day before when Louis held him so tightly yet gently as they made love a second time. And just that morning in a coital bliss, Louis had begged Zayn to stay with him so they could fall in love and get a dog, and later, maybe get married.

"I can see a life with you, Zaynie," he'd whispered. "It would be so perfect; we wouldn't even have to try. Can you see it too?"

"Yeah, I c-can," Zayn had murmured back. "We could have t-two boys and two girls in a b-big house with a golden retriever."

"Will you marry me then?"

Zayn's breath caught in his throat. "Lou, I c-can't. Not right now."

Louis looked dejected. "And why not? Because of that blonde prick?"

"Yes. He said he would kill y-you, and I know he really would."

"But we could–"

"It wouldn't matter how f-far we ran. He would find us and k-kill us both and then himself. He told me."

"And you believe him?"

"You wouldn't b-believe the horrible things this man can do."

"Oh no?" Louis lightly fingered the bruise on Zayn's cheek. "I think I could."

"Anyway, what about L-Liam? Don't you still love h-him?"

"I'll never love him as much as I love you. You know that. I just wish you felt the same."

"How could you say that to me?" Zayn felt as though he were stabbed. "You've always had my heart, and you still do."

"Then why won't you be with me?"

"B-Because I don't want you to die."

"And I don't want you to get beaten everyday. You deserve better than that."

"And you deserve m-more than me."

"Even if that were true, which it's not, I don't want better. Just you."

Zayn sighed heavily, snuggling closer into Louis. "I wish we could be together w-without all the c-complications." He turned his head to kiss the little patch of skin just underneath the older boy's collarbone. "We'd better get up. I'm hungry, and I n-need to pack."

"Z, please," Lou begged. "Please don't go back to him."

"I w-wish I could stay, but we both kn-know that's impossible."

"I still don't believe that. But if it's what you really want, I won't say another word about it."

"Thank you. I really am s-sorry."

"I know, lovey." And they snogged a bit before enjoying a fry up and it was disgustingly domestic and comfortable, even for them. He really did want to stay, but he wouldn't be that selfish to put Louis in danger.

Zayn glared daggers at Niall, hardly sparing a glance at the silver pistol, because it was him, with all his riches and abusive ways, that kept Zayn from his true love and happiness.

"You will go into your room and you will stay there until I state otherwise," Niall said coolly. "Your meals will be brought to you, and since you already have a bathroom, entertainment system and your art studio, there's really no need to leave. Your door and windows will be locked and guarded, and if you even try to escape, I'll bring your little twink friend here and when I'm done, you'll have to scrape his brain matter off the walls."

Zayn glowered before smiling sweetly, walking slowly over to Niall, who lowered the gun.

"Okay. And you kn-know what you can do for m-me in return?" He leaned in, his lips grazing the blonde's earlobe. "Go to hell." Bumping Niall's shoulder forcefully, Zayn went to his room, ignoring Niall calling after him.

♥♥♥♥♥

Zayn was angrier than he'd ever been in his life. It had been five days since his imprisonment, and he had done nothing but paint, endless amounts of canvases scattered through the enormous room, each one covered in bright splotches of red, dark purples and ominous blues, displaying how he felt.

He refused to eat, throwing himself completely into his paintings, swirling his brushes around until he was exhausted. Then he collapsed into bed where he lay awake all night thinking about how he should have stayed with Louis despite Niall's threats. A moment of happiness with Louis may just have been worth dying for.

Zayn's guards had been informing Niall that he kept refusing his meals, causing the blonde to worry and check on him.

"Zayn are you alright?" Ni called out as he walked into the room.

Of course, Zayn didn't answer, lying in bed and staring at the wall.

"Zayn?" Niall climbed into the bed with him, pressing his palm to the older boy's forehead. "Are you sick, baby?"

Zayn remained silent, his hazel eyes dull and glazed over.

"Zayn?" Niall shook him slightly. "Baby, say something."

He remained unmoving, hardly even blinking.

"Zayn, you're scaring me. Say something. Anything."

"Get out," he croaked. His throat was dry from not being used.

"What?"

"You irk the l-living hell out of me. You're cold, cruel, and y-you've sucked out every happy feeling I've ev-ever had. Get the hell out of my face."

"Baby, you don't mean that," Niall cooed, stroking his hair.

"Stop touching me."

Zayn's voice was dead and scratchy, lips set in a firm, thin line, eyes harboring a look that could kill.

"Aw, baby, you're so tense. Let me take care of you." In one swift movement, Niall picked Zayn up bridal style and frowned at how light he was. "You've lost weight."

"Doesn't m-matter. I'm gonna die anyways."

"Not any time soon, you won't."

"Yes I will. You told me I will."

"What do you mean, babe?" The blonde carried him all the way to the master suite, where he laid him on the large bed.

"You t-told me you would kill me if I ever left you."

"Yeah. And?"

Zayn lifted his heavy bloodshot eyes to Niall, who wanted to flinch at how empty they were. "Well you can bet every p-pound to your name that I'll n-never stop trying." That said, he turned his eyes back to the ceiling and remained silent.

"Z? You're planning to leave me?" Niall asked quietly. "Z? Baby?"

Zayn didn't respond, so Niall decided to just take care of him for now and ask questions later. With a sigh, he went into the adjoining bathroom and stopped the tub before filling it with hot water and a lot of bubbles.

He returned to the bed to strip Zayn before removing his own clothes. Usually, being so close to Zayn while they were both nude was a turn on, but this time, Niall just wanted to know what was wrong. He frowned as he fingered Zayn's ribs, rubbing the skin that stretched over them. How had he gotten so thin? Or worse yet, how had Niall let him?

Zayn was pliant, allowing Niall to move him around however he wanted to, making it easier for the younger boy to clean him. After washing both Zayn and himself, Niall drained the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist while he dried Zayn with another one.

Carrying him to the bedroom, Niall laid him out, crawling on top of him. "I'm sorry," he whispered, pressing a kiss to Zayn's lips. "I should never have treated you that way. Can I make you feel good?"

There was no response, amber eyes glued to the ceiling, refusing to look straight at the blonde.

"Zayn, baby, talk to me, please."

"Or what? You'll s-slap me again? Punch me, maybe? Or k-kill me?"

"I'm trying to apologize."

"Well, you're n-not forgiven, and you never will be."

"Zayn–"

"Get off of me."

Niall sighed, deciding to try the conversation again later. He put a pair of pants on Zayn and then himself before laying down and pulling the smaller boy tightly against his chest. 

"I love you," he murmured. He wasn't surprised he didn't hear it said back to him.

♥♥♥♥

Zayn slipped out of Niall's arms, replacing himself with a pillow. He let out a small breath of relief when Niall only sighed. He tiptoed out of the room and down the hall to his own room, where he dressed quickly and quietly.

He snuck out of the room and down the stairs to grab his jacket before making his way out of the side door. He was hit with the feeling of immense relief when he made it out of the gates. He was free.

He stood for a moment, reveling in the fact that since it was only about three in the morning, he could go get Louis, they could pack a few bags and be out of the country before Niall even had breakfast.

He realized that he'd been wasting time thinking about it rather than actually doing it. Smiling slyly to himself, he made his way through the dark London streets to his best friend's flat. It had taken nearly an hour to get there and he was exhausted, but he figured he could sleep on the plane.

Humming a happy tune, he unlocked the door, flipped the light on and yelled a loud and gleeful "Honey, I'm home!" When there was no response, he yelled a little louder, toeing off his boots. "Lou! L-Lou wake up, you lazy arse!"

Louis appeared at the end of the dark hall, looking tired and sad. "Zayn."

"Lou! I escaped! We c-can run away now!"

"Go back to Niall, Z."

"What?" Zayn frowned. "You k-know how hard it was to get over here."

"We don't belong together, Zayn."

"Did I do s-something wrong?"

Louis was shaking, taking loud, shallow breaths. "Please, Zayn, go home. We can't see each other anymore."

"What did I do? Why are y-you saying this?"

"Please. Please, just go. You'll be happy with Niall."

"What?" Zayn stepped closer to his best mate. "We b-both know that's not true. I love _you_ , Lou. I'll n-never be happy until we're free to be together. You know that. And I e-escaped! I escaped to be with you, so we can be together. F-Forever."

Louis looked like he was going to burst into tears. "Wouldn't you rather be with someone who can buy you everything you need, give you money, keep you rich and happy and healthy?"

"That's the thing. He doesn't m-make me happy. He only makes me miserable." Zayn frowned, staring at the boy in front of him. "You're acting w-weird."

"He loves you. You have to know how much he loves you. Tell me you know that."

"Not as much as I l-love you." 

Louis closed his eyes, shaking even harder. Opening his eyes again, tears flooded his face as he looked straight at Zayn, fear evident in his expression. "Wrong answer."

"What?"

"That's not exactly what I wanted to hear."

Zayn's mouth dropped open as Niall stepped from behind Louis, putting him in a headlock and pressing a gun to his head. "Hello, love."

"But...how did you...how did you get over here s-so fast?"

"You think that I didn't know that you left? That I would have no idea until you were out of the country? Is that what you thought?"

"And so what if I did?"

"Then you were stupid. I was here thirty minutes ago, while you were still walking over." He smiled without humor. "You remember what I said would happen if you tried to leave me, right, Z?" He took the safety off the gun as Louis shook harder and Zayn sobbed.

"Please," he whispered. "Please d-don't kill him."

"Why shouldn't I? He's nothing but a thorn in my side. As long as he's alive, he's a threat to me, and I don't like it."

"Please, I'll do anything," Zayn begged desperately. "Please..."

"Why? Because he's your friend?" Niall spat.

"He's more than that!" Zayn shouted before softly saying, "He's my brother. He's m-my heart, my soul." Zayn's amber stared into Lou's watery blue eyes. "He's the only family I've ever had, and the only one I'll e-ever need. And if you kill him..." he lifted his eyes to Niall's, "you kill any and everything I hold dear. You kill _me_. So if you're going to sh-shoot him, you might as well shoot me too."

Niall seemed to contemplate his options, observing the way Zayn and Louis stared at each other, as if that were the thing keeping them alive. "Tell ya what I'm gonna do." His grip on Louis never wavered. "And if you two fail to comply, it's gonna happen anyway, except Louis will be dead."

Zayn glared up at him with so much hate, he could almost feel it burning his skin.

"You, Zayn, are gonna come back home with me. You are going to continue to be my boyfriend. You are mine, and it's going to stay that way. In return, Louis will live. And if you ever try a stunt like this again, I'll kill him first, ask questions later."

Zayn nodded, knowing it was the best he'd get. "I love you, Louis."

"I love you too, Zayn. So much."

Niall released the petite brunette, who ran into Zayn's arms. "Don't let that monster break you, do you hear me? We'll figure out something, I promise."

Zayn nodded as Niall grabbed his arm painfully, wrenching him away. "I'll miss you so much, I love you!"

"Oh, I forgot something." Niall turned back to Louis, aimed the silver pistol and fired, making Zayn scream and Louis cry out, falling to the floor and clutching his bleeding flesh.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU PROMISED!"

"It's only his leg. He'll recover. And don't bother telling anyone, that it was me, Louis. The police chief was my dad's best mate." And with that, Niall was out the door, leaving Louis bleeding out and dragging a screaming Zayn behind him.

♥♥♥

Zayn was scared. He didn't remember being so scared in his twenty-four years. But he was fucking terrified by the way his 'boyfriend' was acting. He could feel the anger radiating from the blonde as he drove home from Louis' apartment. And while Zayn was fretting over Louis' health and wellbeing, he was also afraid for himself. The negative energy he felt in the air suggested something bad was going to happen...and very soon.

When they got back to the mansion, Niall literally dragged Zayn inside by his neck, ignoring the servants offering him a million and one things, going straight up to his room and locking the door. 

He turned to Zayn with a dark look in his eye. "Strip."

Zayn was so shocked, he could only stand there and stare, wondering if any of it was real or just a bad dream.

"ALL OF YOUR CLOTHES OFF! NOW!"

He startled to attention and began stripping off, shaking slightly, until he was nude.

"Get on the bed," was the next command, swiftly followed by Zayn as he watched Niall strip himself of any clothes. "Since you don't know how much I love you, I'll show you how much I do."

Zayn was begging before Niall was even done his sentence. "No, no, please!"

"Shut the fuck up, bitch! I've had enough of your whining!" Niall climbed on the bed, on top of the weeping brune. "And if you keep whining, I'm gonna make this hard for you."

Zayn tried so hard not to make any noise as Niall stretched his hole. He bit his lip when things got painful. Sure, it felt better when Niall had two fingers in him, pressing on his prostate, but it wasn't arousing. His cock only halfway twitched, as if his body knew what was coming, and was turned off by it.

Niall was whispering filthy things in his ear that he couldn't hear, and didn't want to anyway. He thought about Louis, wondering if anyone heard the gunshot and called the coppers. He sure hoped so. He couldn't bear the thought of Louis being all by himself, bleeding to death from his wound, all because Zayn had been a gullible, stupid fuck not to realize Niall would do something like that.

Zayn snapped out of it when he felt Niall pushing into him. "N-No!" he shouted, squirming around to no avail.

"Be still! You're only gonna make things worse for yourself!"

Zayn was crying again, desperately, without even realizing it. "But you didn't stretch me enough! You're gonna hurt me!"

"It's all your fault anyway." Niall pushed himself all the way in, making Zayn scream in pain as he felt like his bottom was being split in half. "And you're lucky I didn't kill your friend. Or you."

When he realized that Niall didn't care whether he was in pain or not, and only pulled him closer when he tried to get away, Zayn simply gave up. He gave up on the idea of ever being happy, gave up on being loved tenderly, gave up on...everything. Something inside of him snapped as he stopped screaming, tears of anguish still falling as Niall pounded into him relentlessly.

When Niall finished and pulled out, Zayn's arse was still throbbing, white-hot pain searing through him.

"Shit, you're bleeding," Niall muttered. "I'll get something to clean you up with. Just sit tight."

Zayn thought it was ironic since he couldn't move even if he wanted to as Niall disappeared into the loo, returning momentarily with a warm, wet cloth. Gently, he cleaned the blood and cum leaking out of Zayn's arsehole, turning him on his side.

"Is that better, darling?"

The dark-haired boy said nothing, figuring that if he wasn't going to be heard anyway, there was no point in speaking.

"I hope you've learned your lesson." Niall discarded the cloth to the floor and climbed back into bed, spooning Zayn, pulling him tightly against his chest. "You never want to vex me. You should have known that already. But I guess some people have to learn the hard way. You must be one of those people."

For once, Zayn thought Niall was right. Just for not listening, he got Louis shot and himself raped. Tears continued to fall as he felt useless and stupid, good for nothing. He supposed he really wasn't good for anything, especially since his parents didn't want him. And with Louis out of the picture, he was truly alone.

 _And who's fault was that?_ he thought bitterly to himself. _Yours, you dumb fuck. Always yours._

♥♥

Zayn went through the charade of life without actually living. He was an empty shell, only a shadow of the man he once was. He was so broken, he couldn't even paint anymore. He couldn't draw anything, sculpt anything, _make_ anything. It was like all his creativity has died along with his soul. He would try, so hard to make another effortless masterpiece, but it took so much out of him just to swirl the colors together, just to lift the brush to the paper.

"I wish you would talk to me," Niall commented one evening at yet another fancy restaurant. "What is it that's bothering you?"

Zayn remained silent, of course, cutting his prime rib into neat, tiny squares that he wasn't going to eat. Nope, no way. He already knew what would happen if he did. He would throw it all up anyway. Just the sight of food made him queasy.

"Are you enjoying your steak?" Niall asked, as if anticipating an actual answer. "Who am I kidding? You didn't even take a bite. Of course you're not enjoying it."

Zayn was used to that kind of verbal harassment. He already knew what was coming. Niall would force him to eat every bite and when they got home, he would throw it all back up before being dragged to bed and involuntarily fucked into the mattress. He would then lie awake all night, praying to Allah (or any other higher power up there...he wasn't so sure there was an 'Allah' anymore) that Louis was safe. He didn't mind suffering as long as Louis didn't have to.

"Eat your food, or at least your potatoes," Niall said. "You're getting much too thin and I don't like it."

Zayn obeyed, swallowing the mushy potatoes as best he could. They were delicious, of course, but that didn't stop him from needing to sip his water after every bite.

"Let's see if you can keep that down. Waiter!"

Zayn couldn't tell if Niall was being sarcastic or was genuinely concerned about his health. Either way, he kept his mouth shut, pushing potatoes into his mouth until they were gone, gulping water until his glass was empty.

"Jon, is it?" Niall asked the waiter.

"Yes sir. What can I help you with?"

"More champagne, if you will? There's a good lad. Would you like some champagne, Z?"

Zayn shook his head. It was true, he loved champagne, but he felt like if he swallowed another thing, then everything would come back up and he was tired of vomiting everyday.

"Of course you want some, baby. It's your favorite. He'll have a glass too, please."

Jon nodded and filled Zayn's glass with the bubbly liquid. "Will there be anything else, sir?"

"Not right now, thank you." Jon bowed slightly and left. "So, are you going to drink that?"

Zayn eyes his glass suspiciously, still remembering the last time he had champagne from Niall. Everything had gone to hell just because he was tempted. So he shook his head again.

"Drink it, Zayn. Don't make me angry."

The older boy simply denied it. He didn't feel like being drugged again. Niall folded his napkin before grabbing Zayn's wrist.

"Come with me." He dragged the smaller boy into the loo. Making sure it was empty, he locked the door and pushed Zayn against the wall. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Why won't you talk to me anymore?"

Zayn's lips stayed pressed together, his eyes on the opposite wall.

"Are you even fucking listening to me?! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Zayn didn't bother touching his burning cheek where he'd been slapped. It happened so much, there was no point in babying himself anymore. He did focus his eyes on the raging blonde in front of him, not wanting to get hit again.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, or why you're being so weird, but you won't even talk to me about it. What kind of a relationship is this? Why am I putting in all the effort?"

Zayn thought those two questions were highly ironic coming from his abuser. He wouldn't call this a relationship. And he would hardly say that slapping someone around was putting effort in. But he didn't voice his thoughts. That would only lead to more anger and violence.

"Zaynie, I love you. Can't you see that?"

Zayn stiffened at the nickname. It made him angry that Niall would dare taint something so pure. Louis was the only one allowed to call him that. Period. He was glaring at Niall before he realized it.

Niall smiled at that. "So, I'm getting a reaction out of you. At last. Well, I figured since your um...think friend wouldn't be able to call you that anymore, I'd take up the habit."

Zayn wished he could somehow voice to anyone who would listen how much he absolutely despised the human in front of him. Niall had taken away everything that meant anything to him, and trapped him in a beautiful prison, expecting him to be happy about it. But he wasn't. He was miserable.

"This has been a long day. Let's just go home, get in a nice, hot bath and relax, okay? Sound good?"

Zayn only stared at him. There was no point in speaking if he wouldn't be heard.

♥

When he woke up, Zayn noticed that for the first time in ages, he wasn't sore. Niall actually treated him like royalty last night in the hot bath. He'd washed Zayn head to toe, and after rinsing them off, gave him a massage and set him in the jacuzzi, where Zayn soaked until he felt like melting. He wanted to get out and go to bed, but he was so comfortable and sleepy, he didn't feel like moving. That's when Niall showed up and carried him into the bedroom, dried him off and put him to bed with a kiss to his forehead.

Zayn noticed that he was once again being held tightly in Niall's arms, but this time, it was a more loving, I-never-want-to-let-you-go kind of embrace instead of the more possessive you're-never-allowed-to-leave-me type cuddling. This way, he felt warm and loved. He snuggled deeper into Niall, thinking about how he hadn't had a nightmare for the first time in a long time. Smiling and hoping that this new Niall stayed around, he drifted back to sleep, feeling more secure than he ever had before.

When he woke up the second time, the room was flooded with sunlight. He was still tucked in bed, warm but alone. He could hear Niall typing away on a computer somewhere close by. He almost felt too comfortable to move, and he really didn't want to. His bladder had other ideas, however.

And so, internally grumbling, he slid out of bed and toddled to the bathroom. Doing his business with his eyes half closed, he only really woke up when he realized part of his finger was still wet after he dried his hands from washing them. Looking down at the spot, he gasped when he saw a ring sitting there, diamonds shining in the fluorescent light.

Panicking, he dashed out of the bathroom and over to Niall's study, completely ignoring the fact that he was still naked from the night before. He didn't bother knocking, and the door was unlocked anyway.

Niall looked up from the computer, taking in Zayn's bed head and fully nude body, and smiled. "Good morning, gorgeous."

Zayn pointed frantically to his hand, which he held out for Niall to see, asking for an explanation without saying anything.

"Yes, the ring. It's 18 carat white gold, diamond studded all around. I thought you'd like that better than just one diamond."

Zayn was still worried about what the ring could possibly mean.

"You may be wondering why I gave it to you." Zayn nodded frantically. "Well, I've decided I want to marry you."

Instead of feeling joyous like most people when they are engaged, Zayn was scared, upset and a little angry. He knew he wouldn't be able to do anything about it, so he figured he might as well wrap his head around the fact that he would be married to a monster.

His shoulders slumped in defeat as he turned to leave the room.

"No, no, baby. Come here." Niall tugged gently on his arm. "Listen, I want to apologize." He pulled Zayn into his lap. "I know I've been really unfair and mean to you. You didn't deserve any of that, and I'm so, so sorry for ever treating you as anything less than what you are. You deserve to be pampered and spoiled, and that's what I want to do for you. I just want to spend the rest of my life doting on your every little wish and need. I realize I don't deserve your forgiveness, but that doesn't mean I won't ask for it."

Whatever Zayn was expecting to hear, it wasn't that. Niall was leaving him even more confused than he already was! 

"And I know this might not mean much, but I've also apologized to Louis, and I've covered all of his medical expenses." Niall tried not to frown at the way Zayn's eyes lit up when he mentioned Louis. "And I've decided that after Louis' leg heals, you can go spend a week there. You deserve it."

Zayn looked happy, but confused.

"I'm trying to change, Z. The doctor said Louis won't be healed properly for a few months. I'm giving you back your phone, so you can call him whenever you want to. And like I said, you can go visit him when he has healed. And if you run...you run."

Forget confused, Zayn was shocked.

"I'm hoping that during these next few months, you'll see how much I'm trying for you, and you won't want to run. But I want you to be happy, and if that's not with me...then you can go find it somewhere else. Who am I to stop you?" Niall was sad now, looking down at his shoes.

"You really m-mean that?" It came out as a whisper, but it was the first words Zayn had spoken in weeks.

"I do." Niall stared into the cautious hazel eyes. "I love you, but I haven't been acting like it. I want to pamper you, like I said. And that's what I should be doing. Starting with a vacation to the Florida Keys?"

Zayn's eyes lit up again. "Really? F-Florida?"

"Yeah. I rented out the hotel and everything. All we have to do is go."

"That sounds w-wonderful."

"You're wonderful, for giving me a second chance, even though I don't deserve one."

Zayn smiled a little sadly. "Everyone d-deserves a second chance. Just...don't ask m-me for a third?"

"Deal." And Niall hugged him closer, burying his face in his neck. "I love you."

"Thanks." And Zayn didn't ask the obvious question, like what brought all this on. But he figured he's take up Niall's offer to leave if he need to.

He could only hope he was making the right choice this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it was a cliffhanger. I warned you, therefore, I can't be held responsible.
> 
> Thanks so much for being patient with me with this. I have no idea how long the next part will take. I love you all though, really, I do.
> 
> Come talk to meee!
> 
> twitter: @nopeasforpayno
> 
> email: teafortommo@hotmail.com
> 
> kik: luluhoran1
> 
> Lurve ya. I really do.
> 
> ~Lulu xx


End file.
